


Entertainment Tonight

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to an exclusive look behind the scenes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> slightly altered but inspired by a personal experience watching Bloodbath for the first time, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #32 'Simon Marcus'

**Entertainment Tonight**

by Belladonna

 

Welcome to an exclusive look behind the scenes of your favourite show on television. We're here to get a chance of watching the crew at work for the latest episode of Starsky&Hutch.

 

Todays shot will be at a warehouse where Hutch finds the followers of a crazed cult leader that have taken Starsky hostage in exchange for their imprisoned leader, hoping they can tell him where they're keeping his partner.

 

What the...?

Why are they chanting about semen? I thought this wasn't the shooting of the porn version but the real show?

 

Oh, his name is _Simon_. My bad.


End file.
